Holes
by purplepagoda
Summary: There are holes in her heart that she never lets anyone see. When someone else's story ends tragically will she open her heart? Can Wilhelmina ever feel anything? Can she ever love someone unconditionally? Even the coldest people have their weaknesses.
1. Chapter 1

The day had started just like any other, but it would end like no other. It's funny how one instant can change everything in a flash. She's nearly asleep when her blackberry rings, and jolts her into reality. She takes a quick look at the clock, and then answers.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry to be calling so late. Did I wake you up?" she apologizes.

"Why are you calling me?"

"I didn't know who else to call," she admits.

"Betty why are you calling me?"

"There's been an accident," she sniffles, and wills her tears away long enough to explain.

"What kind of accident?"

"A car accident."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It wasn't me."

"I don't understand."

"It was Christina and Stuart."

"Are they ok?"

"Stuart didn't make it and Christina is in critical condition. I'm at the hospital now... waiting on them to let me see her."

"What hospital?"

"St. Vincent's."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"That's not necessary. I just... I didn't know who else to call."

"No. I'm on my way."

It doesn't take her very long to get to the hospital. When she arrives she finds Betty in the waiting room.

"Betty what happened?"

"I don't know," she admits as she wipes away tears.

"Where is Christina?"

"She's in the ICU."

"Why aren't you with her?"

"They won't let me see her."

"I'll take care of it."

"You're not family you can't do anything."

"Betty, I'll take care of it," she promises.

After a couple of minutes she returns to Betty.

"Well?"

She clasps her hands in front of her, and shakes her head.

"They won't let you see her."

"No, Betty," she says in an uncharacteristically soft tone.

"I can't believe you couldn't convince them..."

"Betty...," she stops and takes a deep breath, "Christina didn't make it."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Eventually they leave. Neither of them get much sleep that night. Betty is at her desk trying to work on an article for the magazine when a man wearing an expensive suit approaches her.

"Miss Suarez?"

"Yes," she stands up.

"I'm Jack Fulton. I'm Miss McKinney's attorney."

"I see."

"There are a couple things that need to be discussed."

"The funeral?"

"No, it's been taken care of. Miss McKinney had a living will. She wrote you a letter stating her wishes," he hands her an envelope.

She reads it to herself, the attorney waits patiently. She finishes the letter, and looks up at him.

"I understand. I'll take care of it, and call you by the end of business today."

"Thank you Miss Suarez."

The attorney leaves. Betty closes the window on her computer, and steps away from her desk. She makes her way to Wilhelmina's office. She knocks quietly on the open door. Wilhelmina looks up at her.

"What do you need Betty?" she questions sharply.

"I need to talk to you."

"Then you need to come over here where I can hear you," she answers.

Betty walks into the office, stopping in front of Wilhelmina's desk.

"Yes Betty?"

"I just got a visit from Christina's attorney."

"About her will?"

"Yes."

"What is your point?"

"She wrote me a letter."

"Again, where are you going with this?"

"It's about William."

"Is he ok?"

"He's perfectly fine."

"What about him?"

Betty hands Wilhelmina and unopened envelope, "I think that you should read this."

Wilhelmina reads the front of the envelope, and realizes that it's addressed to her.

"What does it say?"

"Just read it," Betty answers, and takes a seat across from her.

Wilhelmina grabs her letter opener, and quickly slices the envelope open. She reads the short, to the point, letter, and then places it on her desk.

"I don't understand," she admits.

"Read it again," Betty insists.

Wilhelmina reads the letter aloud thinking that she's missed something. "_Wilhelmina, I hope that you've changed, because I am entrusting you with my greatest treasure. Sincerely, Christina._ Am I missing something?"

"I think should read you my letter."

Wilhelmina decides to indulge her, "Ok."

"_Betty, you are my most trusted friend. I know that you will make the right decision. If anything shall happen to Stuart, and I, I hope that you will make sure William is well taken care of. And though I never saw eye to eye with her I know how much Wilhelmina cared for William. If anything happens... she should have him._ And that's the important part."

"She wants me to take William?"

"And raise him, be there for him."

"You're serious?"

She hands Wilhelmina a card, "This is her attorney's card. Give him a call."

"Where is William now?"

"He's still with his babysitter."

"I see."


	2. Chapter 2

Betty leaves Wilhelmina's office, and returns to her desk. About an hour later Wilhelmina goes in to see Daniel.

"What do you need?" he asks.

"I'm leaving early," she answers.

"Why?"

"Personal reasons."

"Like what?"

"I've got something very important that I need to take care of."

"Like what?"

"I've got to meet with an attorney."

"For what?"

"It's none of your business."

"Fine. Go."

She leaves the Meade building, and gets into her town car. Twenty minutes later she finds herself at a law office. She rides the elevator to the ninth floor, and gets off. She makes her way past the receptionist, and down the hall. She stops at a door to her right. She knocks on the door.

A tall grey haired man opens the door.

"You must be Wilhelmina Slater."

"Yes," she extends her hand.

"I'm Jack Fulton. It's nice to meet you," he answers, "Come in."

She takes a seat at his massive mahogany desk. He hands her an ink pen, and pushes a stack of paperwork toward her.

"You need to sign these. Once you do so you will become William's legal guardian."

"I understand," she answers as she signs the pages. She finishes filling them out, and hands them back, along with his ballpoint pen.

"So when can I get him?"

"Get him?" he questions.

"When can I pick him up?"

"You don't have to," he answers.

"You can't Fed-ex him," she reminds him.

Jack smiles, and pushes his chair back from his desk. He reaches down and grabs something off the floor. He sits a William on his desk. William begins to squirm. Jack hands him a blanket, and he sits still. Jack grabs the baby and the blanket, and stands up. He walks over to Wilhelmina, stopping at her chair. She gets up from her seat, and stares at the baby.

"Hi William," she smiles reaching for him.

He smiles, and coyly hides his face in Jack's shoulder. After a few seconds he turns his head and looks at Wilhelmina. He stares at her for several moments, and then reaches for her. She takes him from Jack.

She leaves the building with the tot on her hip. She gets into the waiting town car. She buckles herself in and then attempts to situate William on her lap. He squirms, and whines. She turns him around to face her, and he stops. She tells the driver where to take her, and the car quickly lurches into motion.

Wilhelmina stops at a couple of stores to buy William clothes and Toys. She stops at one final store before heading home. The cashier tells her the total. Wilhelmina swipes her platinum card, and signs.

"The crib won't be delivered until tomorrow," the cashier informs her.

"That's fine," she answers.

The driver piles the rest of the purchases into the car, and then helps her in. They start out toward her apartment.

"William you're being awfully quiet," she remarks as the little guy leans against her nearly asleep. "Are you sleepy?" she questions. He yawns and looks up at her, shaking his head. He leans his head against her chest, and she covers him with his blanket. With one hand he pushes the blanket off. "You don't want a nap?" She stares at the little boy. He stares back at her waiting for further interaction. "Do you say anything?" she wonders.

"Eat," he answers.

She thinks about the contents of her kitchen. Alcohol, yogurt, and caviar. She asks the driver to make a quick stop. She places William in a cart and goes through the aisles of the store.

"What do you eat anyway?" she questions.

"That," he points at a box of cereal

She places the box of cereal in the cart. Eventually she finds other things suitable for a fourteen month old to eat. She checks out, and heads home. By the time she gets all of the bags from the car into her apartment, and all of the groceries put away William is fast asleep on her couch. She kicks off her heels, and crouches down next to him. She stares at him for several seconds.

"William, wake up," she asks softly.

His eyes flutter open, and then closed. She kisses his warm cheek, "Come on."

He opens his eyes and stares at her angrily. She picks him up and carries him into the kitchen. "Are you ready to eat?" she asks him.

"Eat," he agrees.

She sits him on the counter, next to his plate. He sits up tall, and still. She grabs the plate and attempts to feed him. She reaches his mouth with the fork, and he closes it. He pushes her hand away.

"I thought that you were hungry," she points out.

He points at the plate. "What?" she questions not understanding him.

"That," he answers.

She holds the plate out in front of him. He nods, but then looks up at her. She holds up a spoon. "Do you want this?" she asks him.

"Mine," he answers.

She reluctantly hands him the spoon. She lifts him off the counter and places him in a booster seat on the chair at the table. She fastens him into the seat, and pushes him up to the table. She turns around to grab the sippy cup from the counter. When she turns around she finds him feeding himself applesauce. She sits the cup in front of him, and takes a seat next to him. He feeds himself, using a spoon, and his fingers until he gets to the green beans. He stops and looks at her. "Would you like help?" she asks. He answers by handing her his tiny fork. She stabs the green beans. He opens his mouth wide and allows her to feed him. After three bites he closes his mouth. "Do you want more?"

"No," he answers with a tiny voice.

She scrapes the plate into the trash, rinses it in the sink, and puts it in the dishwasher. She grabs a napkin and wipes his face. She unfastens the belt tethering him to his seat, and helps him out. She carries him out of the kitchen, down the hall to a room filled with newly purchased toys. She sits him on the floor in the middle of the pile. She backs away, leaning against the wall watching him. He gets up and walks toward her. He wraps his arms around her leg. She carefully pries him off, and reaches down for him. He allows her to pick him up.

That night after bathing William, and herself she finds herself completely exhausted. She lays him in a playpen in her room. She flips out the light and climbs into her own bed. In the dark she hears a tiny voice, "Out," he tells her.

She turns on her lamp and walks across the room. She finds him standing up in the playpen, staring at her. When she gets to him he reaches up for her. She lifts him out of the playpen and reminds him, "It's bedtime." He pushes her away. She sits him on his feet, on the floor. He toddles away.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

He stops at her bed. She lifts him into her bed, and climbs in next to him. "Lay down please," she asks. He drops onto his diapered butt, and moves towards a pillow. She peels back the covers and he crawls underneath them. She flips off the light, and rolls over to go to sleep. Seconds later she finds a tiny body, wearing footy pajamas, snuggled up close to her.


End file.
